This invention relates to turbine rotor coolant delivery means, particularly for use in a gas turbine engine.
An engine of this size is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,514.
The specific blade sealing and retaining means is claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 453,441, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,216.